


The Flowers You Give

by someonesendhelp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, come on it's hanahaki au, hanahaki disease au, i apologize in advance for bad writing uwu, i'm gonna add more tags later, mostly unbeta-ed, of course it has angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesendhelp/pseuds/someonesendhelp
Summary: Yamaguchi was keeping something from him, and honestly, it was starting to bother Kei.It didn't help that Hinata knows something about it.





	The Flowers You Give

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fic and it has angst what the hell angela
> 
> Btw, I have zero knowledge regarding volleyball, and I did play once upon a time, but those were just for fun and no rules were established. This isn't a volleyball-centric fic tho, but I might as well just put this there. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed, but I'll come back later to fix whatever mistake there is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess <3 apologies for the bad writing

Yamaguchi was hiding something from him.

Being his friend for years now, it was second nature to Kei when it comes to noticing Yamaguchi’s little quirks. He knew the exact way his nose would scrunch up when he’s trying to concentrate, knew the way his eyes would gleam in unbridled confidence and determination, knew the way his mouth would quirk in pure amusement. Yamaguchi had always been a constant presence in his life that it wasn't odd for him to know what every expression he sported meant.

In short, Kei knew how to read Yamaguchi.

And right now, Yamaguchi was keeping a secret. From him. From his best friend.

Kei doesn’t want to admit it, but it bothered him ever since he took note of the sudden change in Yamaguchi’s behavior. Even when Kei doesn’t show it, doesn’t express that he cares, it was an unspoken understanding between the two of them. Kei can rely on Yamaguchi as much Yamaguchi can rely on him.

So he’s a tad bit confused as to why Yamaguchi had to keep it from him, whatever it was. Did he not trust Kei enough to tell him what was bothering him? Because really, the way Yamaguchi was behaving towards him lately was making Kei worried.

Kei doesn’t doubt Yamaguchi could fix it on his own, but he can’t help the worry that planted a seed in his mind. There must be a list of reasons why he hasn’t told him yet, reasons why he opted to keep it a secret. There must be a reason why Kei is still left in the dark.

It both annoyed and disturbed him.

But if there was something Kei was good at when it comes to handling Yamaguchi, it was being patient with him. Yamaguchi gets overwhelmed easily, and despite the change he’d undergone after their match with Seijoh, he still is pretty much the same Yamaguchi who grew up beside him.

The only thing he can do right now is to wait for Yamaguchi to get his shit together and spill himself to him.

Kei's eyes lazily drifted towards the current interest of his mind, watching closely as Yamaguchi’s body moved to throw the ball in the air, palms hitting satisfyingly against the leather. Noya-san received the ball before it hit the ground, albeit with difficulty, frowning a little at almost missing it. Yamaguchi, although looking a bit proud for making their senpai fluster over one serve, has the gleam in his eyes that said he will not make it the same next time.

Kei’s musings were cut short when a stray ball soared past his face, just inches away from hitting him smack on. His eyes widened, head immediately whipping to look at the idiots responsible for his almost injury.

“What the he-“

“It was stupid Kageyama’s fault!” Hinata defended, a finger pointing accusingly at Kageyama. He flinched slightly at the glare Kei directed at him before his attention shifted at the hand that grabbed his outstretched finger. Kageyama was on to him, trying to bend the hand Hinata was using to blame him, the latter’s arm twisting into an uncomfortable angle.

“What’d you say, dumbass?” Kageyama cried, face just a bit murderous. The shrimp fought back at the king’s assault, flailing to kick him on the shin in a futile attempt to make him let go.

“You set it a bit too fast!” he screeched when he finally pried himself free from the other’s grip, stepping back a few meters to be out of Kageyama’s reach.

Of course, the king refuses to back down, ready to pounce on Hinata anytime now. “You hit it at a wrong angle, don’t blame it on me!”

“Because it was too fast, Bakageyama! I would have hit it properly if it was the right speed!”

“Will the two of you just shut up?” Kei hissed, making sure his voice dripped lethal venom. It was moments like this Kei wished that looks could kill so that he could easily rid one of his life’s menaces. “Both of you are at fault, so shut up already.”

“W-Well,” Hinata started, and Kei could feel the incoming headache creeping up from the back of his head. This idiot is really challenging him today. He did say he had patience, but not when it comes to this shrimp and his king. “If you hadn’t stood there making goo-goo eyes at Yama, then you wouldn’t have been almost hit.”

Okay, he was NOT making goo-goo eyes at Yamaguchi.

It was the second time Kei made Hinata flinch that day, turning to him with the most murderous intent he could muster. He would have been amused if he wasn't too pissed. Many had told him his height was one of the reasons why he’s intimidating, and right now, he would use it to his advantage. The shrimp can cower on where he stood, for all he cared.

Hinata, as if forgetting his little fight with Kageyama, hid behind him, using him as a shield from Kei’s death glare.

If not for their captain calling them for a meeting, he would have been successful at terrifying the shrimp. He gave him one last sneer before joining the small huddle already forming in front of Sawamura, Yamaguchi immediately at his side.

“Are you okay?” he asked, head tilting a bit to inspect Kei’s face.

 _'No, are YOU okay?'_  Kei wanted to ask, but stopped himself just before the question could leave his lips.

“Yeah…” was his only reply.

Yamaguchi’s brows furrowed, as if Kei’s answer did not sit too well with him, but nodded nonetheless. “If you say so,” he muttered, taking a sip from his water bottle, attention diverted to their speaking captain.

Kei decided to file Yamaguchi at the back of his mind and was about to listen to whatever Sawamura was saying when Yamaguchi held back a cough with the back of his hand, looking alarmed, before dashing off without as much as an excuse to him or their captain.

And it seemed like Kei wasn’t the only one who was caught completely off guard. Everyone was staring at the door, turning their attention to Kei after a few seconds to demand an explanation. Kei shrugged, face probably expressing the most bewildered look he ever had in his life, silently telling them that he was as confused and shocked as everyone else.

“I’ll follow him,” Kei offered, but before he could take a step, Hinata was running towards the gym’s doors, skidding to a stop to turn and look at them, eyes resting on Kei a little too long.

“It’s okay, I got it!”

And just like that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. They help me get through tough times lol


End file.
